The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘KLELE06114’.
The new Lobelia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Stuttgart, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new freely and early-flowering Lobelia cultivars with good branching habit and attractive flower coloration.
The new Lobelia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in June, 2003 of a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number W 049, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary seedling selection of Lobelia erinus identified as code number 040127, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lobelia was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant with the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany in April, 2004.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Stuttgart, Germany since May, 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Lobelia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.